the Avengers: Ragnarok
by MelodyMilan
Summary: A 'young' woman in 2011 New York is at a crossroads when an old family friend comes to her town, another friend to visit. And she is torn between her old home and the suffering of her new one. Where will her path lead and how were her involvement shape the world to rise before her?
1. From University to Queens

"And that said," Professor Cody tapped his glasses up his nose gently, he dismissed the lecture hall with a nod. "I do expect this _3000-word_ assignment on the Realms of Yggdrasil by Monday morning; if you are sick, you can email it."

Professor Cody could be accused of being ninety years of age; he had greying brown hair and a receding hairline. Laugh lines and wrinkles etched into his face like words from a book, showing his life story on his body.

"Professor?" a tentative voice snapped him from gathering up his notes and papers.

"Aye," he looked up and was surprised with the young woman before him.

Miss Melody Milan, stood dutifully at his desk. Her long dark blonde hair was drawn back into a ponytail that hung down to the middle of her back, he surmised the updo was to hide the dirty and unkempt nest under the elastic. Her sharp grey eyes looked bright in the dark, bagged sockets they hung in. Her cheeks and body were full, like a well-fed young lass that put on the Freshman fifteen. Her arms bore a bit of a red burn from the weekend sun, and it made her freckles and beauty mark above her upper lip jut out more in contrast.

She young lass was surprised at his eye height. The professor stood at a five seven. He cleared his throat upon realizing he was in thought, and she was awaiting permission for his time.

"Yes," he closed his bag. "What is it Milan?"

"I wanted to ask about the assignment-" she started, her voice firm, but the visible rubbing of her fingers together in a slow snapping motion without sound proved nervousness beneath her demeanor.

"I'm sorry, Melody," he rubbed his temples. "I expected that paper on Asgard weeks ago. And all I have is your excuses."

"Can I provide an oral reading Professor?" she blurted and then hung her head. "It's all I have..."

He drummed the desk with his fingers. Melody was an incredibly bright student and seemed to have an affinity for the Norse Mythos. She just seemed distant in studies.

"Fine, on Asgard then" he sat and pulled out his old flip phone to record the session to voice memo. He sat down and crossed his legs.

She took a steadying breath and scratched the back of her head with her free hand. She used the other to rest her book bag on the floor next to his desk.

"Asgard, the Realm Eternal, adorns the top of Yggradsil, the World Tree," she said as if she was reading from a book, but she had no queue notes or even her phone out. "The shining city is the crown jewel of the nine realms. A haven for Asgardian and visitors alike, it draws all kinds to pay respects to the current ruler of the nine kingdoms; Odin Allfather.

"Odin Allfather has a beautiful queen, Frigga, and several illegitimate sons. The two sons currently positioned as Princes of Asgard are the God of Thunder; Thor and the God of Mischief; Loki. However it is not just the royal family that unites the galaxies, but the Bifrost. The Bifrost is a gorgeous rainbow bridge that connects all the realms, from Jouttenheim to Vannahiem, to Midgard itself, where we reside."

The professor was oddly entranced by the young girl's enraptured explanation of Asgard. Her eyes seemed to light up as she spoke of the city, but she never met his eyes. Melody looked off into the distance as if she remembered the place itself, and not the illustrations from books he had recommended.

"The breathtaking bridge leads you right to the heart of the guided city, and if you are lucky, to the Palace steps. Adorned with gold and marble befitting the King of the Gods. The palace housing the throne of Asgard towers over the city, protectively to its people and menacingly to their enemies. When you stand at the Palace steps and look out to the horizon, you can see where Heimdal resides, awaiting the King's command, seeing all. If you look out and absorb the great vastness past the floating ethereal city; you can look at the stars no matter if it's day or night, and the branches of Yggradsil glimmer like the most enchanting constellations from far off clusters.

"As the suns sets and rises on the Realm eternal, you can almost hear the prayers from Vallhala, and see the glow of the great beyond in the glimmering streets. When the day is done and the realm asleep, you can feel the mischief from the God of Lies seeping from the palace, and hear the calm peace from the grateful Asgardians below."

The woman fell silent, her gaze returning to the room before bowing her head.

"Melody," Cody found his voice, he was soft and careful with the next words he chooses. "I would give you one-hundred percent, but the assignment was late."

She nodded.

"You remember the doctor I mentioned once to you," he ran a hand through his short hair. "Selvig?"

"Ah," she nodded.

"A lot of what you said reminded me of something...he alluded to," he ran a nervous hand over the back of his neck to grip it. "I'm going to send you his email and him yours."

She blinked in surprise before looking slightly offended.

"Is he going to scoff my passion off-"

"Actually," Cody slid his glasses into his pocket. "Quite the contrary, Mademoiselle."

He then nodded to her to let her know he was done with his conversation before he texted the Doctor furiously with the young woman's details.

The girl was so young; however, she was able to describe Asgard perfectly. From what Selvig had said about a 'Norse' friend of his who knew the realm inside and out, she was spot on. Either she had been to the fictional place, or she knew the notes the 'Norse' friend had borrowed.

* * *

Melody's heart was thudding in her chest viciously, but she jammed her headphones into her ears for her walk home. She wasn't interested in waiting around for her 'so-called' friends; they were probably going to smoke on campus before planning jello-shots or whatever. She was intensely uninterested.

She walked a few blocks before she noticed the sky darkening, and her heart clenched in her chest in concern. Rain never spelt good news for her at home; even it was just herself and her cat in her apartment.

She picked up her pace, which was tight with the steadily crammed sidewalks, people heading from work or out to eat.

She started as lightning struck the sky. She swallowed hard before booking it up her block and wrestling her keys from her bag. She sighed in relief as she entered the hallway leading up to her place, happily free from the downpour behind her. She shook off the rain from her drenched hair and tip-toed up the steps so as not to slip in her jogging shoes. She jammed her keys into the lock and shooed her ginger cat, Yasmin, from the door.

She unceremoniously kicked her wet shoes off and threw her drenched jacket on its hook before she shimmied her wet socks off. She was about to tug her top from her when someone cleared their throat.

She screamed in shock and grabbed her pepper-spray from her pocket.

"GET OUT!" she turned the corner to the person in question, and she almost dropped the bottle.

Stood in the middle of her living room was a blonde Adonis, his hair matted down but flowing down his back. His face was stubbled and his eyes alight with a bright probing blue. The man in question had made his way into her room by way of the fire escape, which she used as a terrace, the sliding doors open and letting in the rain.

She then took in the man, having figured how he broke in. He was beautiful, his muscular arms shown by a leather vest and armour chest piece made of intricate Norse weavings and cuts, she blinked in surprise at that detail. His pants were basic black and looked military in the way they folded. And his boots were knee-high and equally Norse looking. He had a batton hanging off his holster on his hip.

"Thor," she quirked a brow to the man, "Son of Odin and Prince of the Nine Realms, in my house?"

The man broke into a beautiful grin, which strummed her heartstrings.

"The young lady Hlín!" he bellowed and pounded her on the back with a booming laugh. "We have searched for you so! Your mother and father worry-"

"They shouldn't," she crossed her arms defiantly. "And I no longer answer to that name, Thor Odinson!"

He looked dejected but nodded his head respectfully, "Of course, my young lady," he mumbled. "Is it Melody now?"

"Yes," she grumbled crossly. "Let me be with my Midgardian trappings, I won't return to Asgard even if I wanted, so let me be."

"The fairest sorceress?" he snorted. "In face and skill won't return home?"

"This _is_ home," she sat down on her couch, regretting it the moment she did, seeing as she was soaked. Her cat jumped dutifully into her lap. "I don't need to return where nothing remains for me."

"Please," Thor bowed his head and took a knee, much to the woman's surprise, he croaked out. "My mother needs you more than ever...Loki's is...dead."

She quirked a brow in surprise, though the woman had never met in person either Prince, she had forever been blessed as the hand-maiden to queen Frigga. It was only around several thousand years ago that she left Asgard to travel the realms, and settled around Victorian times on Midgard.

"The God of Lies dead," she snorted. "I doubt it."

"Search the realms if you must," he bowed his head. "We haven't found a trace."

"That which wishes not to be seen, is not easily found," she snapped at the daft man. She was possibly around his age in years but dim. Melody had refused to live with the men dominating the castle at a young age. She reminisced quietly about it. She had felt a little angry when she heard Odin and Frigga speaking of Loki's birth and the subsequent treatment of any kids he would bear; she was only a teenager in Asgardian years at the time, and it enraged her.

Now she was an adult, One Thousand and Three years old to be precise, the only thing that could bring her to Asgard again would be a man or birth a child. She wanted neither in her life again, however. Both were needy, and she already had her needy cat to worry over.

"I will search Hel for him," she rolled her eyes. "Odin would be able to sense him in Vallhala."

"Take me with you," Thor demanded.

"This is a one-person trip," she crossed her legs up onto her couch. "My body goes nowhere, Odinson."

He nodded and sat down on her chair, sinking into it from his bulky body. She held back a snort and pretended to use her magic to reach out. If she even had found any trace of Loki, he would erase her mind of it before she returned to her body. So she opted to search for the Selvig man her professor had mentioned.

It took no time to search North America and find the man in a secret base. She located the man thousands of miles underground, in a type of bedroom set up for him to rest. The blonde had a fading hairline and distinguished wrinkles, surprisingly he had a strong jawline and handsome face, diminished by bags under the scientist's eyes. His face was aglow by his computer screen, with his email open to sending something, to her email.

She materialized herself in front of the scientist, checking his name tag before doing so.

"Doctor Selvig?" she asked.

The man lept up and almost dropped his laptop to the ground in his surprise.

"Huh?" he then took her in getting over his initial surprise, he investigated her casual appearance quickly. "You're not SHEILD..."

He went to grab his phone, but she used her magic to hold the outstretched hand in place. It had been a while since she used her magic, but it was still as natural as breathing to her.

"A-an another Asgardian?" he looked her up and down. "Are you a friend of Thor?"

She quirked a brow. "You know Thor, son of Odin?

He nodded then swallowed, "He visited Earth several months back," he straightened up slightly. "It was an honor."

"I show no loyalty to the realm eternal, Eric Selvig..." she sighed. "I separated the name 'home' from Asgard while I was still a child in the eyes of Odin..."

She relaxed her magic on him, and he eased into a seated position on his bed, there were no other chairs in the room. But she was comfortable stood so didn't protest.

"Then why are you here?" he rose a brow questioningly. "I don't mean on Earth, I mean here, here..."

"Does a Professor David Cody ring a bell?" she quirked a brow and leaned against the wall.

His jaw dropped in surprise.

"Y-you're Melody!?" he gasped, and then he laughed triumphantly. "Of course! The woman most well versed in Norse Mythos would be one who has lived it! Tell me; how beautiful is Elfhiem, and cold Jouttenhiem!?"

She snorted, she surmised that if Thor had visited Midgard recently, he probably couldn't keep his trap shut regarding Asgard. The poor scientist probably was sick of the place already.

"That not why I'm here," she ran her hand over her sore neck. "Thor wanted me to look for Loki when I came across you."

"Loki?" the man tilted his head curiously, his brows knit in confusion. "Why is Thor's brother on Midgard?"

"He's not," Melody sighed. "Thor claims him dead..."

Selvig gasped, "The poor royal family..." he sighed. "No wonder Thor didn't return..."

"They are mourning him," she snorted. "I doubt he's truly dead...regardless, the queen beckons me back."

"Frigga calls you?" he curiously leaned in. "May I ask your true name, Goddess?"

She swallowed and hesitated a moment before she spoke, "Hlin daughter of Aegir..." she glared at the man, expecting scoffs or shrugs. Surprisingly his eyes lit up.

"Hlin?" his jaw slackened in awe, taking in her appearance once more. "Protector and maiden to Frigga?"

"You know of me?" she quirked her brow curiously.

He nodded vigorously and wet his chapped lips with a quick dart of his tongue.

"You're daughter of Ran..." his eyes seemed to widen. "My grandad would pray to you every night."

"And I heard," she sighed bitterly. "I heard them all..."

"You did?" his eyes continued to widen, but his expression softened more, his eyes slowly glossing with unwept tears.

"Dear Ran," Melody sat down next to the physicist. "Please protect my boat on these waters tomorrow so that we can eat. Dear Ran thank you for blessing us. I beg of you Hlin, to save my parents. Save my brothers."

She could see the man's eyes start to leak.

"Dear Hlin," she felt her throat constrict. "If you are among men, please forgive us, but also if you can bless my grandchildren and children so they might reach Vallhala, while I rot in Hel for my sins..."

The man sniffled, having never heard these words in English she surmised.

"Thank you Hlin," she sighed. "For saving my dog, for saving my friend. Thank you for protecting me from the Destroyer..."

His eyes widened at that last, "You h-heard that?"

"I no longer answer to Hlin in person," she sighed. "Because the prayers were too strong during the toughest times in the world, where I couldn't be all over at once...and then I faded to myth, and my family among them."

"Your earth family?" he asked.

She felt her body tense, and she glared at him.

"My child saw the worst of the world before death," she glared. "And she never knew the Realm eternal...my late husband..." she felt her throat constrict. "He never knew my burdens...I will never make that mistake again."

His eyes widened, and he bowed his head, "I'm truly sorry. I-"

"Don't be..." she sighed sadly. "The Plague was unavoidable as it was inevitable. I should have saved them from Midgard while it was still fresh..."

He didn't press her any further and instead cleared his throat.

"So," he smiled. "I guess that means you have nothing to lose."

She snapped her head to him in surprise and saw something in his eyes, a glossy distant look. The effect of magic.

"One who has nothing to lose has everything to gain," she treaded carefully not knowing who was speaking to her.

"And one who has a snake in their robes, is still a human first, huh?" Selvig titled his head cockily.

She smirked, she had a tingling feeling in her fingers.

"Whoever you are," she searched his eyes. "Meet me at my apartment in New York in thirty minutes."

The man nodded, and she nodded back.

"I should go.." she hesitantly explained.

He looked slightly dejected. "Alright," he cleared his throat. "I will email you, then?"

"Of course," she smiled faintly and headed back to her body.

It took her a moment to gather her bearings when she returned, it always felt like she was dragged through an undertow of vast water on her way back, no matter how far.

"Did you find anything?" Thor tentatively asked from her kitchen area, he had set his batton down and changed into something more casual and human. He had a glass of water in his hand.

She rose a brow at his attire, casual black pants and a red muscle shirt. It oddly fit the god of thunder.

"No," she sighed. "But I don't doubt Loki's hiding. Are you planning on staying on Earth?"

"No," he sighed in return and set his empty glass on the counter, to her relief. "I must return and report, but I will come to visit when able. Please report if you see anything, milady."

She nodded, "Thor...I-"

"Speak nothing of what burdens you now," he smiled and strode over to clap her on the shoulder. "My mother spoke so highly of you as Loki, and I grew. She watched you out on Earth as she stayed in Asgard. She said she loves you as a daughter and would share stories of your childhood to us."

She blushed darkly, that meant both him and Loki knew well of her. This could complicate things, especially if Loki was who she spoke with in Selvig's body.

"Oh," he seemed to notice her discomfort. "Don't worry; it was all flattering. Loki though, he blushed about it and would ask to hear about what you were up to so often. Until his magic got stronger, then Loki stopped."

She tensed more but hid it better. Loki could have been spying on her in turn.

"Farewell, Lady Melody," he bowed. "Until I return, please keep Midgard safe. And consider returning for my mother's sake."

"I will," she nodded.

The man exited out the window again, into the stormy sky and disappeared. She let out a long sigh and closed the window before heading to her messy bedroom to disrobe.

She quickly stripped and jumped into her shower, sighing at the hot water against her skin. She felt a burn of shame from the idea, but she slowly turned the water ice-cold. Her skin was slowly raising in some places and turning blue. There it showed, her father's frost giant side within her. Although her dad and Odin were the best of friends, it worried her to see the skin again that she hid.

She turned the water hot again and finished cleaning up. After she did, she exited and grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose top. She changed before returning to the living room, ordering a pizza over the phone quickly as she settled into her couch, opening her books to read.

It took very little time for the pizza to come, she had to bat her cat, Yasmin, away to pay the man. She turned to sit down and saw Yasmin run off to her spot on the edge of the couch. The cat was looking into the living room. She felt the same feeling of foreboding from earlier when she returned home.

She turned the corner and was stunned even more by the man before her that she was the earlier sight.

His piercing sea-green eyes raked her being to the soul. His cheekbones were sharp as his gaze. His face pale, and looking even whiter on the black hair that swept around his face, his cheeks looked slightly flushed at the sight of her. His hair looked wind-tossed.

"And to whom," she smiled as she set her pizza down. "Do I have the pleasure of having for dinner?"

His eyes lit up at her words, and he shot her a confident, cocky grin.

"Loki of Asgard," he looked into her eyes, not moving. "And you would be Melody, formerly Hlin of Asgard."

"I am," she sat down. "Would you like some mortal food, Loki?"

"I am not here for a casual visit," he snapped slightly.

"Ah," she tilted her head. "But you are here, and I intend a casual chat, my Prince."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't chat. Consider yourself special, I don't visit lords or ladies often."

"Considering the Nine Realms think you dead," she bit into her slice. "I find it very special you revealed yourself to me of all beings."

"I have Selvig to work with-"

"And that's fine," she shrugged. "Just don't come crying when the Allfather comes to kick your ass."

"I don't intend to die," he sneered. "I intend to rule Earth myself."

She rose a brow curiously.

"Earth," she scowled. "Because humans are what, disposable?"

He looked at her intensely, "Because they need protecting from themselves."

She was taken aback.

"Well," she smiled. "I know all about you my Prince, about Laufey, about the death of Sigyn, everything." the man sneered. "So why don't you tell me all you know of me-"

"I know about Agair," he glared, as if testing her in turn. "About how you knew my true father's name and fled Asgard out of fear of Odin-"

"I was a child!" she snapped. "Barely able to fight! My fear for the All-father outweighed my respect; he is not as Frigga is!"

"Colour me shocked," he grumbled. "But at least you understand my plight, our skin..."

She nodded, not wanting to speak of it.

"What else do you know?" she grumbled.

"I know about," he hesitated and pressed on. "About your late husband, John, and your children." she felt rage bite her tongue, but she held it. "About your wish for death...and your wait on Earth for it..."

She rose her gaze to meet his.

"But," he smirked. "Now that introductions have been made, you have a task, get close to Selvig for me."

"Excuse me-"

"Just help him with the teseract," he smirked. "Be a guard to him please, he is fond of Asgardians so being a personal guard-"

"I have class-"

"I don't care," he snapped. "Your prince commands you to guard the teseract!"

She rose a brow and felt a laugh escape her lips.

"Why do you need it protected?" she snorted. "Can't you come to Midgard as you please?"

He snorted and give her a sneer.

"That doesn't matter," he grinned. "If you play my puppet for long enough I will tell you all."

She sunk back on the couch, tearing into a slice of pizza. Thinking about what he said. If Loki's telling the truth about wanting to protect Selvig and the tesseract; then she has nothing to lose. She was using the classes as a way to pass her time anyway. However; if he's lying, there are a billion ways for this to go wrong.

She hummed, her initial introduction to Selvig meant good things for their relationship, he already respected her, and she respected him for his selflessness. He was worthy of her help, too bad she didn't remember what the tesseract was.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "My curiosity is going to kill me."

She looked at her cat and drummed her armchair. Who to go leave Yasmin with? She couldn't leave her with her college friends; they were all reckless. She needed to find a dependable human to leave her with.

"Good," he smirked. "I expect you can find Selvig no problem..."

"None at all," she mused and got up.

"Good," he smirked wickedly. "See you tomorrow."

She sighed as he faded into smoke with a wave of his hand.

What type of mess was she in now?

* * *

The next morning her bags were packed tightly and her food in a bag. She didn't dare leave food behind. She locked her valuables up in a pocket dimension before grabbing her wallet and crating Yasmin.

Her cat yowled in protest but she didn't listen to her as she closed the door.

She headed down the street to the bus stop and boarded the first one out to Queen's. She wanted to visit her favorite coffee shop and restaurant before heading off, and all the packing had left her tired and hungry.

Several stops and she was finally at the stop she needed. She checked the crate to find Yasmin snoozing soundly, thank Odin.

She checked her watch, it was October 14th, a Friday, and an early six in the morning. As she rounded to the diner, she saw the lady in yellow waitress outfit out front unlocking it with the chef close behind her waiting and a young boy.

"May!" she smiled as she bounded forward closer to the restaurant. "And Danny!"

The two in question wiped around to her. Danny was a huge, stereotypical young Italian chef, thin and with the smell of smoke off of him.

May, however, was a lean woman with laugh lines and warm brown eyes, old enough to be a mother if she and her husband ever got to it.

"Melody!" May grinned from ear to ear as Danny gave her a silent nod as he headed in to the kitchen. "We just opened so nothing warm yet."

"I'm here for your warm smile, May." Melody laughed and hugged the woman as the young boy entered ahead, his backpack swaying comically as he found a seat at the bar.

"Who's the kid?" she asked quietly as she and May hung up their jackets out on the front rack.

"My nephew," May smiled sadly, flicking on the lights to the place, not flipping the sign yet. "His parents are away right now and he's off to school after some breakfast."

"Nephew by marriage?" Melody asked as she set her crate down on the floor as she sat near the boy, leaving a stool between them.

"Yes," she chuckled and did up her apron. "My husband's brothers. Peter?" she smiled to the boy. "This is Melody; she's a friend and frequent customer."

"Hello, Peter Parker." she smiled at the young boy.

"Hi," he smiled softly, not tilting his head up.

"So," May smiled to Melody. "The usual?"

"Please," she sighed. "With a tea instead of juice please, black."

She nodded and rang then poked her head into the kitchen.

"The usual for both," she said to Danny.

"Aye!" he shouted from somewhere in the back.

"What's the crate for?" Peter asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she turned to the boy before seeing his fingers poking through the bars. "Oh! Don't do that!"

He jumped and pulled his fingers back, shocked by her shout.

"She's a little jumpy," she sighed. "That's my cat Yasmin; I need to find her a home for a while, so she's a bit cross she has to be caged."

"Did you get..." May asked as she turned on the hot water.

"Oh no," Melody shook her head. "I still have the apartment, I just..." she bit her lip, darting her eyes to Peter. "A family friend asked for a favour, way out of New York. I expect to be away a while, and I can't care for her."

"Just like that," she snapped her fingers to make her point as she set Peter down a glass of Orange juice. "Don't you still have college classes?"

"I don't need them," she sighed. "I took the wrong course; I might as well be teaching the professor, not the other way around. I thought he'd be teaching about artifacts, not myths."

"Shame," May sighed and poured Melody her tea, putting the milk and sugar on the counter for her. "It seemed like you were enjoying them."

"For a bit..." Melody sighed. "It's just the one class..."

May nodded with a hum before turning to Peter, trying to teach him a lesson. "Don't you dare go and drop out young boy. This girl is a smarter cookie than me, but just because you're bright doesn't mean you stop learning okay?"

"What she means to say-" Melody interjected turning to the boy. "Is don't follow my lead. I've had enough lifetimes to learn and mature. I might come back to brush up on some science, but I haven't given up on learning and neither should you."

"I won't," Peter sighed a little at the lecture.

"How old are you Peter?" Melody tilted her head curiously. He sounded surprisingly mature.

"Ten," he smiled at her and took a sip of his juice. "How old are you?"

"One thousand and three," she replied honestly earning a laugh from the boy. "It roughly translates to about twenty-two."

"Can..." he smiled sheepishly. "Can we take your cat for you?"

"If your Aunt doesn't mind," she turned to May. "I can pay for her food and litter and whatever she destroys."

The woman tilted her brow curiously as she set down both a heaping pile of flapjacks, topped with melting butter.

"Are you sure, Pete?" she turned to the boy as she served him his syrup, pouring it for the kid. "A pet is a huge responsibility."

"I'm sure!" he boomed excitedly.

"Then hurry your breakfast so that you can take the kitty home." May smiled warmly.

Peter whopped with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Mouth closed while you chew young man," she set the napkin dispenser by him and gave Melody a warm chuckle. "Do you have her papers?"

"Taped to the crate," Melody had already finished her meal, to the young kid's surprise and May's humor. She was a fast eater, blame her Asgardian metabolism. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'll send a care package when I get going, just text me the address."

"Oh it's—"

"I insist, May," she shot the woman a smile. "Or let me leave you guys the cash for her for the next six or so months..."

"C-cash?" the woman's eyes widened. Melody folded the bills intended for Yasmin into the woman's hand before heading to the door.

"Melody!?" May gasped, counting the bills of hundreds. "This is too much for just the cat! I-"

"Consider it a gift," she smiled as she grabbed her coat. "In case I can't come back to visit her..."

"Melody I-"

But the woman in question had disappeared, even Peter didn't know where too.

"That crazy-"

"She was magical..." Peter breathed softly, petting the head of his new cat gingerly.

"That she is..." May said, breathless over the money she pocketed into her bra. Still stunned.


	2. The Man with No Name

Several hours had passed before the woman located a way to teleport nearby the remote SHEILD base. She took a deep breath and created a circular portal leading to the security gate from the alley she had hidden down. The moment she walked to the entrance she heard someone scream on the SHEILD side.

Melody closed the portal behind her, dropped her bags and rose her hands above her head.

"I mean you no harm," she kneeled, arms still high. "I come in peace; please allow me to speak with someone."

"Hands where we can see them!" the guard shouted.

She kept quiet and still, her hands up even. She heard radio chatter, but it was too far, and she wasn't worried.

"How did you find us?" the man shouted, gun out, his hand on his radio. "This is a remote location."

"I am of Asgard," she stated. "I was searching for Doctor Selvig, who has been in contact with Thor. I wish to help him."

The man was quiet. She stayed still, and it was a while before a man a bit taller than her, in a black suit came to the gate from the opposite side.

"Hello," the man had sunglasses on and very little hair, he was lean and had a tiny tan to his pale form. "You mentioned Thor; we haven't had contact with him for months now."

"I know," she kept her hands up but looked to the man. "The 'wormhole,' as you would call it, that we travel through has been damaged. Thor can't return without some powerful magic; he sent me a message."

"How can you travel?" he asked. "We didn't pick up your approach."

"I can use magic to freely teleport and astral project myself," she nodded. "I was able to speak to Selvig yesterday without being detected under similar circumstances."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"The one your computers would know is 'Melody Milan'," she stated. "That has always had me on a shit list however because my information is faked every couple of years. My Asgardian name is Hlin Aegirdottir, and you won't find that anywhere but under Norse myths."

"Daughter of Aegir?" the man spoke, he put his hand to his ear. "It checks out. Why did you want to visit Selvig? He didn't request any guest clearance."

"I've got an interest in the Tesseract," she nodded. "He's working on it; it lets out a powerful magical beacon to the whole galaxy, I think I can contain it."

"Why would you want to do that?" he placed his hands in front of himself. "What benefit do you have to help us now? If our information is correct, you've been on Earth since 1840? Why didn't you come to help before?"

"I was grieving," she stated, hanging her head. "My husband and child died, I was hoping to die on the Earth they were born on."

The area clung with a pregnant silence.

"What changed?" he asked pressing again.

"Thor called on me," she stated. "He requests I do something with my life, something to help the world I live. I don't want to return to Asgard, so making Midgard a better home would be good for me."

"How does the Earth become a better home in your eyes?" he asked.

"Keeping it alive," she sighed. "If I can't kill myself on it, then at least I can save it for the children."

The man nodded.

"She's cleared," the man nodded to the guard, swiping his card. "You'll be submitted to questioning and evaluation before you can proceed, understood?"

"I do," she slowly stood and grabbed her bag.

"That will also have to be submitted," he nodded to it.

"I will," she lead the suitcase in front of her. "I have nothing to hide. I will submit anything and all to be looked over."

"Do you have any interdimensional weapons to submit?" he asked.

"Yes," she opened two portals on either side of her and pulled out a shield and a sword. "I will submit both."

The man slipped his glasses off; he had small laugh lines and warm eyes. He tucked the sunglasses away and ushered an agent over to retrieve her belongings to be searched over.

"The name is Agent Coulson. Thank you for your co-operation, Daughter of Aegir," he nodded to her.

"Thank you for your understanding," she nodded. "Coulson."

He quirked his head and led her down to a building.

"You've been on earth a while, huh?"

She simply nodded. "Long enough, young agent?"

"Young?" he quirked a brow. "Just cause I'm not thousands of years old?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You are all young."

Coulson let out a chuckle.

"I should have ladies like you around more often. You will make the 'young' men feel more confident," Coulson laughed and opened a door off the cold stone corridor.

She entered the interrogation room and sat, setting her hands in front of her. She would be patient.

The door closed and locked, both pointless. But Melody would point that out after she got SHEILD's trust.

She waited for an hour before she saw through the one-way glass before her that an African-American man in all black entered with two staff. The staff took their places at the table, ready to record.

The African-American came to the mic and spoke quietly to the other men before pressing the button for the mic.

"Good evening, Hlin," the man spoke.

"I would prefer Melody, sir," she said simply. "I try not to answer to my birth name."

"Okay, Melody," he sighed a little, sounding like he was talking to a child. "Perhaps you can explain to me, how you found us?"

"Energy signatures," she sat back in her seat, not moving her hands. "Everyone gives off a type of energy signature, which I call magical residue, unique to every living being that ever breathed. Selvig left this residue on Thor. When Thor came by, looking for me to aid him in strengthening my life, he suggested looking to strengthen relations with Earth. So I searched for humans who Thor had been in contact with. Selvig, fortunately, is friends with my ex-university professor."

"Professor Wilbur Cody?" the man said simply. "In New York."

"That is the gentleman," she nodded.

"It says here you attended last yesterday," he said, sounding accusative. "Before Professor Cody mentioned his Norse-loving friend. How did you make the connection?"

"It was the same energy on Thor as I sensed on Cody," she explained. "As I said, I can detect it, no matter the person."

"So," he said slowly. "If I, for example, asked you to find the leader of a foreign nation, could you?"

"If I wasn't held accountable as a scape-goat for the actions taken after?" she asked. "Then yes, with difficulty, but yes."

The man turned off the mic and turned to a man off his side and pointed to a monitor. She took a relaxing breath. She was safe, even if the position was unfavorable. The man smacked the mic on again.

"What do you need to locate someone?" he asked.

"Just their energy signature or general location." she shrugged. "Both help."

He nodded and pointed to the screen.

"The man's name is Bruce Banner," he explained. "Basic build, last seen in Calcutta, India, white. Can you find him?"

She nodded and took a breath. Extending her senses until her spirit projected itself again. She sent her energy to India. It took a few moments in the bustle before she found a tanned white man, with dark, full hair, glasses and a worn face of an exhausted doctor. She followed him as he walked into a bar and got a juice, then headed to grab some herbs then headed up into an apartment.

She looked for a street address; she found a wonky sign in English.

"Gokulpur Market?" she said aloud back in SHIELD base.

She pulled herself back, satisfied that she picked up the man's signature. She exhaled to regain her senses, feeling her head swim.

"That's," The man in the booth looked stunned, even though she couldn't tell well with half of the guy's face covered by an eye patch. "Impressive."

Someone in the booth mumbled something.

"Alright," He said. "I'm thinking of someone I know, find them."

It was masculine energy coming off the man as he thought, she picked up on it and projected her magic again. This time the person he wanted her to find was close; in the base. Her spirit floated through the station until she found the place. The man was laying in a security room his eyes half-lidded, nursing a coffee. He had warm dark eyes and dark-blond hair. She looked for identification for the man and where he was.

A Barton, Clint she found on the table next to the man, his ID card. And she left the room to find the place's room number.

She exited the experience, feeling her senses rush to her body again.

"Clint Barton," she said, looking to the glass. "Room number 304."

The African-American rubbed his unshaven chin, before pulling out his walkie-talkie.

She waited for confirmation as the man left the room. Her door opened to her surprise.

"What do you want for a wage?" the man asked, his eye boring into hers.

"What's a starting point?" she asked.

"Five thousand," the man explained.

"That plenty-"

"-A day."

She almost toppled out of her chair. She had never been poor, but she wouldn't want anything with this amount of money.

"I…" she swallowed. "Can't refuse the offer boss."

He broke into a smirk before it dissolved and he offered his hand.

"Name's Fury," The man stated. "You're gonna have to submit to a security check."

"You're going to have to upgrade your security," she crossed her arms. "If I can astral project, what's to stop me from using my energy to manipulate locks, doors, units?"

The man paled. _Shit too soon._

"My fucking gun is," the man said evenly and sternly, his voice increasing in volume. "Now, I normally get a bad feeling when people say things like that. Why the fuck is it that I feel you can be trusted?"

"I have nothing to lose here," she explained. "And everything to gain working with you."

"And I have everything to lose here," he glared evenly. "And things to gain, so you see my distress."

"Indeed, Fury." She said simply. "Perhaps we are at an impasse?"

"No," he said slowly. "Submit to clearance, then walk my security head through what needs to be upgraded. First task."

* * *

She was put to work; it didn't take long before she knew the security inside and out and used her magic to seal anything from magical or electronic tampering. If anything happened to a door or lock, she would see if it was nefarious.

She sat in her bunk. She didn't share with anyone and didn't have her things back. It was okay though, she could get them no problem, and told Fury that to his face. He nodded sternly. It was a threat and his silence was one too.

It wasn't long before she was walking side-by-side with Fury each morning, reporting who she had tailed the day previous. He had her tailing several people; Thor, Banner, Tony Stark and a man whose name she wasn't given.

She liked trailing the nameless man the most. He had a quiet routine.

He would wake up at four in the morning, from a nightmare. The man rarely woke peacefully; he would thrash around like the blanket was choking him, tumble to the floor and then stare at it, he would look at his clock. Then he would stand and look out the window, waking himself up mentally. The man would then make himself a glass of juice and go for a run. When he returned to his Brooklyn apartment, he would take his time doing stretches before he would dig into a big breakfast; eggs, toast, bacon, ham, sausage, grilled pepper. It was a mini-feast for a regular human, but she surmised he wasn't an ordinary human.

The nameless man would then go to a café down a few blocks, this would be around nine or so by this point, order a coffee black and sit outside with the mug. He'd open the New York Times newspaper and read it, cover to cover. She'd listen to the other people who were out and about when he did this, but watch his expression for anything unusual.

There rarely was.

By the time he was done it would have been around noon, he'd have made small talk to whoever was around. Mostly the elderly asking what a strapping young man was doing without a lady. He would say with a smile; "My lady grew into a beautiful woman without me, I guess I just wasn't the right man for her". She could always see the pain in his eyes before he forced them close, giving the older person a dazzling white smile, it looked like a child grinning for approval from a parent. It was endearing.

The man would order a sandwich for the road and then walk to Times Square. He'd eat and then look around the place, not saying a word as he looked around. Like he was hoping to find someone tailing him. When the man was satisfied with his food and his wrapper discarded, he would then take the subway to a local soup kitchen before ending his night. Some nights though he went to a retirement home, and those days broke her heart.

She didn't follow him after the first night. She would watch the room from down the hall and watch his energy.

He would be there for about an hour, before the nurse would ask him to leave, telling him it was time for the woman who was with in's bath.

She could never forget the first day she followed him in.

There, dressed in a white nightgown was a frail woman, of about ninety-one. The woman gave the man a heart-breaking expression like she was seeing him for the first time in decades.

"Steve?" she breathed out. That alone would have been enough for her to leave, but how was she sure the man was even named Steve, all Fury gave her was the man's address.

"Yeah," he comforted her with a worried expression.

The woman started sobbing, making Melody uncomfortable. She wanted to leave them to their private moment.

"Y-you're alive," she croaked out, her British accent evident as she sobbed.

The man would nod with an apologetic expression, still a hint of worry in his eyes.

"You c-came back," the woman managed out. "It's been so long."

The woman would sob loudly for a while, until the nameless man the woman called Steve, calmed her down enough to drink a glass of water. He would continuously assure her things as he calmed her down.

"I know," he'd say. "But I couldn't leave my best girl." Or "I can't let you go without giving you that dance." Or "I made you a promise, Peggy."

When he calmed her down, he would manage to get her talking about her life. She would talk about after the war. After whoever 'Steve' had left her and about her life and SHEILD.

She listened in to those. But whenever it sounded like she was getting tired or trailing off, she knew to leave the conversation again. Because after she left, she could hear the wails.

The poor woman had short-term memory loss in her old age. She couldn't remember seeing this man every other day, but she remembered this Steve. Her heart was smashed apart with each fresh sob from the woman. She could only imagine what the woman was feeling.

If Melody saw her husband or someone like him in front of her, could she contain her sorrow again as if it never happened? No, probably not. It would be like closing the bottom of a tub and not expecting the water she held within to not overflow when the tap turned on again.

What about the nameless man? He seemed to know her, or have a connection with her. Whenever he saw her, there was a flicker of happiness, dashed by her surprise at seeing him alive again before her very eyes. She let them keep to themselves, whatever they talked about after the first day was too private for her to want to interfere. She couldn't stand seeing the woman break each time either.

Today however as she watched the man leave the home something was different. It was around four in the afternoon. Frequently he would have taken the subway home and listened to the radio before bed.

However this time he seemed to sense her because he followed a different route home. Jumping and dodging through side streets.

When he got to the door, he shouted back.

"Whoever you are you aren't good at hiding?" he raised his voice evenly, fists bawled.

She wanted to toy with him, deep down. Her curiosity was peaked, but she refused to let her lover go. Hopefully, he would give up.

He didn't. He sat on the steps of his fire escape, looking out to where her magical energy was.

"I can smell you," the man muttered. "Like…"

She silently cursed herself, powerful superhumans like this man must be accustomed to using all their senses. She had never thought about her body perfume.

"Like a cooked meal…" he scrunched his brows in thought. "It's like cinnamon, and sugar…but also vanilla…and a f-flower I don't know."

He blushed a little and jumped to his feet.

"Look, lady," he called out at above a whisper. "I appreciate the advancements, but I have a girl."

"She doesn't look to well," she said empathetically before she could stop herself.

He jumped back, arms up to prepare himself to either block or jab at her.

"Show yourself!?" he rose his voice again.

She turned her energy around the corner and made her body materialise. Bringing her phone with her so Fury could contact her. She made a mistake and needed to fix it.

"Hi," she turned the corner, coming face to face with the nameless man. "I just want to apologise for meeting like this."

He dropped his arms, taking her in.

"Fury's men?" he quirked a brow. "I didn't think-"

He cleared his throat, hiding a visible blush.

"Why were you talking about Peggy just now?" he said, arms crossed.

"Fury has me tailing you," she sighed out. "That's what I'm apologizing for."

He was quiet.

"How much has he told you?" he asked slowly, guarded.

"Not a word," she said. "He only gave me your address. I follow you every four days."

"Busy," he quirked a brow. "Any notes you want to share?"

She was quiet; she was embarrassed for him. She didn't want to say what was on her mind. So she used a lighter topic.

"I notice you eat big meals," she nodded solemnly. "Like a Norse deity."

He laughed at that.

"Mornings are where I bulk up," he laughed. "How do you know how much I eat?"

"I join you," she said. "I have some crazy power that lets me float through walls like a ghost. No one has ever smelled me before though."

He turned pink again.

"No one has ever tailed me with a lady-like perfume," he nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "But I ain't looking-"

"Oh, I don't intend to intrude," she explained, stepping back. "You enjoy your evening-"

"Well I can't knowing that you're going to be watching," he turned brighter pink.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Did he intended to….No, this one seemed like too pure a man.

But he was still a man….

She swallowed hard.

"I can leave-"

"And leave a dame to handle New York alone?" he laughed warmly.

"I know New York just fine," she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh?" he quirked a brow, a small smile playing on his lips. "Do tell?"

"Maybe if you invite me in," she said softly. "I don't talk about my life outside like a stranger."

"Well," he extended his hand. "I normally don't invite strangers in. Name's Steve, if you didn't gather from earlier…."

"Melody," she responded, taking his hand. He stook it once, firmly, his hands were calloused and warm. Rough like a warrior of old.

He backed up and opened the door with his key, giving her a warm smile.

"Well, Melody, come on in." he let her in first.

 _Well, at least he's a gentleman not in just show._

"Would you…uh…" he looked around as he kicked his shoes off and straightened them up again like a good soldier. "Like something to drink?"

"Weren't you going to make supper?" she asked.

"Nothing special…" he mumbled.

"I can whip something up…" she pulled out her phone. "You a pizza or a Chinese kinda New Yorker?"

He slowly broke into a small smile.

"Pizza, but I can't let a lady-"

"Nonsense," she dialed and waited to order. "Cheese and pepperoni?"

"Nothing like a simple one, yeah." He nodded.

She ordered quickly and gave the address before hanging up and finding herself a seat on his plain couch. Steve didn't have a lot around his place, simple things like furniture and a coffee table. But no television or much electronics at all.

He had a few personal belongs strewn around, neatly folded and tucked away like a person with meticulous cleaning skills.

She admired it quietly as he cleared his throat.

"So," he mumbled. "How long have you lived in New York?"

She thought it over, when did she exactly come to America?

"Hmmm," she stroked the back of her head. "Who was president…" she mumbled to herself more than him. "I think Theodore Roosevelt was still in office..?"

Steve laughed warmly, she turned to him. Her confusion must be apparent on her face bcasue he stopped.

"I'm sorry," he cleared his throat. "You were serious?"

"I was," she quirked a brow. "Why?"

"Well," he smiled meekly. "That would make you older than me by a bit, and you look like a young girl…"

She rose her brows. _He thought her young?_

"How old are you Steve?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ninety-four," he smiled at her, not missing a beat. "Do you mind me asking your age?"

"One-thousand and three," she smirked. "And I'll take a drink of whatever you're having..."

He looked floored, he blinked in shock and cleared his throat yet again, averting his gaze.

"You look stunning for a woman of-" he stammered, utterly flustered. "Of your-"

"You have any books on mythology here?" she aiding him out of complementing her. "I could show you how I was drawn when I was younger…"

He rose a brow and nodded to a pile of various books on the shelf behind her. She got up and headed to it as she heard him head to his kitchen.

"So," she heard him, from within his fridge possibly as she picked up a Norse Mythology book. "Where do you live in New York?"

"Manhattan," she shrugged, flipping through the book looking for her old name. "I have friends in Queens though."

"Queens?" he headed back with a beer for him and one for her.

She hated the taste of beer but refused to be impolite. She took it and had a hesitant sip of it, the wheat-like taste it left in her mouth made her uneasy.

"Sorry," she said realizing he was waiting for her response. "Yes, I have a diner I love there. The waitress that works there is now in the care of my cat until I can return home."

"Where is home tried?" he asked, quirking a brow and taking a seat.

"Manhattan," she explained. "But through some bull crap, I don't belong here on Earth. Even though my heart was stolen and obliterated here."

"What was his name?"

Melody was taken aback. She looked up into the crystal-blue pools called eyes looking at her, piercing her heart. _Oh no,_ her mind shouted at her _don't you go falling for him._

"J-Johnathan…." She managed out. "He was a caring husband….b-but the plague…."

"Don't explain anymore," he raised a hand and extended it, as if for her to take it. She hesitated but did. "A great man leaves a girl only when she doesn't need him—"

"But I did…" she exhaled. "H-he and my children both…"

He gripped her hand, snapping her out of her sad memories.

"I know it hurts," he whispered. "But dwelling on what could have been doesn't fix what is currently happening. Do you know how hard it hurt, knowing that everyone I ever knew or loved was long dead when I woke? The only one left is…" he choked up a moment.

"I understand your pain," she whispered back. "That's why I can't tail you to her room every time. I don't have the strength you do to be there."

He nodded solemnly, and they stood their quietly. Melody was looking at the floor, deep in thought about what he said. _How could she fix her life right now?_

She was jolted to by a knock at the door.

"Delivery!" the voice outside shouted.

She jumped to the door instantly, leaving Steve behind. She payed the young teen and checked the two large pizzas before handing the kid his tip and closing the door.

"Pizza, for the man outta time?" she asked.

"And for the lady who time has cherished?" he smiled back, warmth reaching his face and crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Cherished?" she set him his box down before opening hers and digging in. "I haven't felt that in years…"

"Perhaps you haven't found the right partner?" he asked, sipping his beer.

"I haven't been looking…" she rose her brow and then smiled coyly at him. "And if you're asking me out, I'll respectfully decline, I don't think a lady should date a man equally as damaged as her."

His cheeks flushed, choking on his pizza.

"I-I didn't mean for it to come across-"

"I'm teasing you, Steve," she chuckled into her pizza, trying to slow down her eating so she didn't look like a wild animal.

He laughed a little nervously.

"Right," he smiled a little nervously. "So, did you find what you needed in the book?"

"Yes," she slid the book over to him, and he slowly read in silence as the two of them ate their respective pizzas.

The silence with him was as comforting as watching him when she tailed. She relished in it as she silently changed her beer into an apple juice. She knew some powerful magic, and she hated the beer too much to stomach it. She just prayed he wouldn't notice and question it.

"Why do you go by Melody?" he asked, breaking her thoughts. "This name is so much more unique-"

"Because that's the name my late husband wanted to name our daughter…" she whispered.

He nodded quietly.

"So because you have some freaky superpowers and don't live on Earth, humans call you Ass-guardians gods?" he said carefully and slowly.

She snorted.

"Not 'Ass'" she tired not to laugh too hard at that. "It's 'As'; 'Asgardian', Steve."

"Sorry," he flushed with a sheepish chuckle. "I'm more a soldier than a scholar."

"And I've worked with both," she nodded. "I'm sure when Fury calls you to action you'll excel."

"I hope so," he shrugged, swallowing his bite of pizza. "Saved the world once before…"

She nodded to him with a smile.

"What can you do then?" she closed her empty box and sipped her juice from the beer bottle.

"I used to be called Captain America."

It was Melody's turn to choke on her drink.

As she wiped her mouth, she recalled back to World War Two. The shining symbol of American patriotism and strength when all were worried about when the war was going to hit America.

She drank the man's physique in again as if she was setting him for the first time. Tight, uniform cut blond hair, shimmering blue eyes, perfect Arian features, along with a chiselled jawline. His peak performance body that he naturally maintained daily. His radiating bright and pure attitude of a gentleman from time's past.

She swallowed.

"Blue really made your eyes pop," she felt her hand shaking.

He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Thanks," he chuckled. "It was their decision, not mine to wear the stars and stripes, and they kinda stuck with me."

The comment was punctuated with the chime of his grandfather clock in the hall.

He looked at his wristwatch.

"Ten already?" he gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged and stood, taking her pizza box and beer bottle with her. "It's not like I hated our chat."

He shot her a small grin.

"Hey," he asked. "Can I expect you to drop by more often?"

She was stunned a little. If it was to be friendly, she could say yes. But it would be Fury's decision.

"I suppose," she thumbed her lower lip in thought. "Fury's word thought."

He nodded and then he asked tentatively.

"What was the flower I smelt on you?" he asked, hiding his blush behind a genuine smile. "It's unique…"

She felt her heart sink, she didn't want to leave him knowing why. But as she got up to head to the door, she decided to answer his innocent question anyway.

"Asphodel," she swallowed. "And Gladious…I've worn them for decades now…"

"I'll give Fury your best," she winked, and two fingers saluted the Captain before she exited out the front door hoping her chipper exit would make him forget what she said. "Goodnight, Steve."

"Hey—" he started, but she closed the door behind her, not giving him a chance to act like a gentleman again.

She heard him softly sigh her real name. "Goodnight, Hlin…" he produced it elegantly, it sent an eerie chill up her spine.

She swallowed and headed down the fire escape. She threw her box and bottle into the nearby dumpster in the alley and let out a heavy sigh. She felt horrible; wanting to go back and grip onto the Captain, sob into his shoulder and hit him for reminding her more than once about her daughter, her son and her-

"Oh this is rich," came a slick, oily voice that made her hair stand on end. "The Captain is smitten with the Goddess."

"Leave me," she breathed softly, she was almost on the verge of tears. She didn't need to keep her cool around Loki right now too.

"You're in no position to make demands of me," Loki snapped as his body materialized from the shadows of the side street. "You are still only a pawn until I can maneuver you like a queen in chess."

"Is that it," she smirked emptily, struggling to keep her voice even. "Then my king does that sound like you're smitten with me too?"

Loki's cold eyes pierced her like a knife.

"In only your wildest dreams, Hlin." He snapped. And on cue she felt her spine shiver at her real name, it had been so long since it was used casually.

"Then finally the nightmares will cease," she laughed coldly. "You're a delight compared to what dwells in the dark recesses of my mind."

He quirked a brow but said nothing.

"Are you here to make fun of the poor man out of time?" she asked. "Or do you miss me that much that you need to see me before bed already?"

"Don't flatter yourself, darling," he sneered, his temper flared easily. "I'd rather say I love my false father before I lie to myself and say that you're anything other than what you are?"

"And that would be?" she asked quietly.

"A forgotten exile," he snapped. "No matter how beautiful or talented you are, forgotten back on Asgard. Your name is asked of, and people can't think of your face."

She laughed.

"Good," she snapped at him, feeling a tinge of guilt wash over her. "I don't want their pity! I don't want their attention!"

He was silent as he assessed her outburst.

"But at least you can admit you find me beautiful, my Prince," she smirked triumphantly at the man. His eyes widened in surprise, and he then sharpened his gaze like daggers.

"I said no such-"

"'No matter how beautiful or talented you are,'" she quoted. "Your words."

He looked murderous and lunged forward, grabbing her by the scruff of her collar before she could react.

"Look here, peasant!" he whispered threateningly. "I don't care if you were born Asgardian or not, do not muddle my plans, you are meant to help the throne no matter who adorns it! And mother would love for you to aid me in my time of need."

She smirked darkly, feeling venomous against her adversary regardless of the truth he spoke.

"I won't do anything I don't want," she snapped back at him.

"We'll see," he spoke evenly and let go of her collar, stepping back into the shadows. Leaving her alone.

Melody stared at the ground, feeling confusion and emptiness wash over her.

She was confused by Loki toying with her when she was usually the manipulative one. Did he have any ulterior motives with her? She was also reeling with Steve. How did she feel so at ease with him? Because he felt the same loss as her? Because he too mourned people that were now only memories in the mind of the world? Because she saw herself in his suffering? How did he open her like a book and ask her for answers and her give so easily?

Melody felt the emptiness of her loneliness, however. She looked down to her hands, remembering holding her little ones in them, then their hands. Remembering her husband's ring that once adorned her left ring finger. Remembering her house on the hill all those centuries ago that she built and touched all those many years ago.

For the first time in a century. Melody wept at her utter loneliness and curled up next to the dumpster to shiver and shake in her sadness, as it took a hold of her breath and her chest.


End file.
